PenDragón
by Kim Ishida
Summary: Un misterioso sujeto buscado en Tres regiones por múltiples cargos, ¿Quien es este tipo? "¡Es un caballero! ¡Es un héroe! ¡Un buen mozo!" "¿por qué siempre me comparan con ese batman?" ¿Quien es entonces este tipo que viste extraño y salva a gente?... [Crack a más no poder, algo Ooc pero con buena intensión. Pokemon Special]
1. Él

**ÉL**

.

Luego de las fuertes pisadas que daba al correr y de los jadeos que daba a causa del esfuerzo físico, pude saber que la adrenalina en mi cuerpo era lo que me daba el coraje para seguir mi causa.

Llegué al peldaño del edificio y Luke, mi Lucario me imitó en el acto, caí de buena forma en el techo del edificio colindante

—atención, ¡se dirige por la calle norte, todas las unidades hacia esa dirección, Ya ya ya! —

La policía local de Jubilife City en estos días estaba mucho más activa, era divertido de alguna forma, con más ímpetu actuaban para atraparme. Que tontos.

—¡Luke! —Decidí dejar de correr hacia el norte y cambiar mi dirección al este, Lucario me volvió a imitar con elegancia sin perderse ninguno de mis movimientos —es hora de dejar de jugar con la policía —comenté con sorna, sin dejar de correr salté hacia el otro edificio con gracia y sigilo.

Los policías seguían buscándonos en los edificios del sur y cuando no nos encontrasen cambiarían su búsqueda a los alrededores. Incluso sabia que en pocos minutos el escuadrón volador de la policía de Sinnoh llegaría, así que era mejor irse.

De su cinturón sacó una pokeball guardando a Lucario y sacando a mi Staraptor —¡En marcha!

En su lomo me monté y sin perder segundos el pokemon tomó vuelo en dirección este con la mayor rapidez que sus alas le daban.

¿Cuál era el crimen por el cual me perseguían aquella noche? Salvar a una pobre niña de unos vándalos en la ruta 204.

Y la de la noche anterior era cerrar un puesto de vigía que habían puesto algunos tipos del mercado negro de pokemons en Canalave City.

Y la semana anterior había sido perseguido por irrumpir en medio concurso del Auditorio en Hearthome City por detener a un grupo de perdedores que querían interrumpir el evento de ese día.

Ja… este trabajo no era fácil, pero su labor como robin Hood era muy entretenida, y mas si habia jóvenes a los que si les caía bien.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

—Ohh Diamond, te digo, él en verdad... él...

Según mis cuentas, era la 3ra vez que suspiraba el nombre de ese tipo de lo que va en la conversación

—...él es un sueño —terminó de decir la joven Berlitz dejando a un lado el periódico que tenia en primer plano la noticia de otra hazaña del "misterioso Sujeto". _una pesadilla_, pensé yo. Toda la region solo hablaba de ese asunto. Tan solo una foto borrosa y la oscuridad de la noche junto algunas luces era suficiente para provocar impacto, aquel tipo con ropa extraña y antifaz no se dejaba tomar ninguna foto en ningún momento.

—y, si lo llegan a atrapar —dijo con melancolía —¡Oh Dia! no sabría que hacer

Se tiró a mis brazos con dramatismo, no espere aquello así que torpemente la agarre por la cintura —señorita, ¿en verdad cree que lo atrapen?

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensó ante lo que había dicho.

instantáneamente se alejo de mi cerrando los ojos abrazándose a si misma

—cualquiera cosa puede suceder... nadie sabe lo que pasara en el futuro. aun así, siento que él a corrido con mucha suerte.

_oh si, pienso igual. _

—no quiero admitirlo, pero... él a llegado a tener poder en mi —siguió hablando ella, y yo solo me entristecía, tal vez ella no se haya dado cuenta, pero cada vez que habla de ese sujeto, sus ojos centellean con ilusión...¿Que hizo él que yo no pude hacer?

—¿... Dia?

la señorita me saco de mis lamentos mentales asi que dirigí nuevamente mi mirada a ella —¿que decía?

—Que si te llevaras el libro —

—Oh —reaccione recordando donde estábamos —lo haré si me lo permite, señorita

Ella rió suavemente, joder, era tan linda su sonrisa

—no seas tonto Diamond, claro que puedes.

sonreí ampliamente —gracias señorita, mañana le traeré los que tengo en casa —mire mi pokereloj —Oh cielos, debo irme

—¿enserio? falta poco para las 18:00, ¿De nuevo no te quedaras a cenar?

—bueno, mi madre quiere pasar tiempo de caridad conmigo, algo así dijo —respondí rascándome la nuca con nerviosismo.

—oh esta bien, te acompaño a la salida

—gracias señorita ¡vamos Lax, nos vamos!... ¡no, escupe eso! ¡los libros no se comen!

* * *

—Dia, quiero decir, Diamond llegas tarde —ese era Pearl, mi mejor amigo. Llegue hace un rato al hogar y luego de dejar los libros acudí inmediatamente al hogar del rubio que había estado ocupado en su casa con unos trabajos que su madre le había impuesto a hacer aquel día. —¿Pasando la tarde con la señorita?

—si —respondí soltando un suspiro cansado

—oh amigo, se lo que significa ese suspiro.

_claro que lo sabe _

—¿ella estuvo hablando sobre el tipo de nuevo? —asentí con pesar, luego de aquello escuché las carcajadas para nada discretas de Pearl. juraría que los vecinos a cuatro cuadras los escuchaban perfectamente. y como si con él no fuera suficiente, su Chatot comenzó a reírse imitando a su entrenador. Claro, ¿porque no? el pokemon burlándose de mi también.

—Arceus... —dijo el rubio cogiendo aire de a poco y limpiándose unas lagrimas que se le escapaban —jaja me sigue pareciendo gracioso

—si, ya lo note —respondí con aburrimiento —no se hasta cuando podre soporta

—eso, debe de ser difícil, no quisiese estar en tu lugar...¿Y cuando pretendes decirle? —pregunto y yo lo mire intrigado —sobre tus sentimientos...

—eso solo haría que se distanciara de mi, prefiero estar ahí a su lado, ver su sonrisa y escuchar su voz aun así tenga que soportar escucharla ilusionada con otro

—...no enserio, debes decirle...

Yo negué suavemente estirando mi mano hacia la bandeja de emparedados que la madre de Pearl había traído minutos atrás

—oye, ¿tienes lo que te pedí? —le pregunte antes de darle un mordisco al aperitivo

—oh claro —rápidamente se levanto de su cama buscando algo entre su escritorio, revolvió muchas cosas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba gritando un "Eureka" —aquí tienes, el capitulo de las 21 pm del miércoles de Taurina Omega NewForce

—Gracias! No se que haría sin ti, no quiero perderme la super nueva temporada

—No es nada, Lo agregare a la lista de favores que me debes —dijo a modo de broma yendo donde su Chatot para acariciarlo

—esa debe ser una lista larga —comente casual mirando la hora de mi pokereloj. —me marcho

—¿ya? —pregunto él

—si — sonreí. Eche un vistazo hacia la ventana, ya había anochecido.

mi amigo negó con la cabeza y sacando de detrás de él me entrego un cinturón de pokeball, llena de estas ultimas —oye, hablando enserio, dile la verdad.

* * *

**Algo ooc los personajes, pero espero les entretenga, No creo que la historia sea tan larga. gracias por leer~ Y cambiaré la portada para enseñarles al "misterioso"**


	2. Manzana Podrida

**Manzana Podrida**

.

Pearl tamborileo con sus manos por 5ta vez la mesa frente a él, como siempre se sentía ansioso por la situación por la que pasaba. Le disgustaba quedarse sentado sin más.

A su izquierda estaba su amigo, Diamond bostezando una vez más con total tranquilidad y más allá la señorita tomando tranquilamente su té de las 3 de la tarde.

Al parecer él era el único individuo de la sala que estallaría en cualquier momento

—¡joven Diamond deje de bostezar por favor, el asunto es grave! —declamó con fuerza el agente de la policía frente a nosotros. Mi amigo se disculpó argumentándose de que aquella charla le había abierto el apetito. Y no era para más, nos habían citado en el hall de la mansión Berlitz, el jefe de la policía, un tal Shelby quería tener una reunión con los Pokedex Holder de Sinnoh y en eso se hallaban, aunque la charla le parecía mas aburrida de lo que pensó en un principio —como les seguía diciendo, necesitamos su entera colaboración en esta disputa, estoy seguro que si ustedes están de nuestro lado atraparemos fácilmente a ese mequetrefe

—Agente Shelby, preferiría que no se refiera al enmascarado de esa manera

—pero señorita, es solo un vándalo —no daría su brazo a torcer

Sin embargo, la señorita Platinum dejó a un lado su taza de té ingles y se levantó —Él no es un vandalo ¿le ha visto usted robando algo? —Shelby no pudo objetar nada, ya que no se habían encontrado pruebas de que aquel enmascarado sin nombre colaborase con los verdaderos delincuentes, —dígame, ¿acaso la policía hubiera encontrado aquel cuartel de tráfico de pokemons en Canalave City? Déjeme responder por usted, no, no lo hubieran hecho sin la ayuda del enmascarado.

Los chicos miraron con asombro a la peliazul, Diamond giró a ver a su amigo en un gesto de "¿estas viendo lo que yo?

Les sorprendía que la chica defendiera con tanta vehemencia al enmascarado

—Si le ayudaremos, pero será a nuestro modo. ¿está de acuerdo?

El oficial lo dudó por algunos momentos, pero al final suspiró derrotado —Bien, que sea como dices —entonces sacó un folio con varias hojas y le pasó uno a cada uno respectivamente

—esta es la información que tenemos de él, lo poco que sabemos, estatura, peso, sexo, nacionalidad

—pero todo esto está vacío —susurró Pearl con desconcierto, a sus pies Chimhiko intentaba ver los papeles

— por desgracia, no hemos podido obtener ningún detalle acertado sobre él, su estatura aproximada es de 1,76 aunque no estamos seguros, no dejan que le tomen fotos, no habla con nadie más de lo necesario,

—¿están seguro de su equipo pokemon? —preguntó Platinum leyendo con interés el contenido

—solo hemos incluido lo que testigos confiables no san dicho, Un Lucario, Staraptor, Gallade, y un Electivire

—¿solo 4? —preguntó Pearl, Shelby asintió

—así es, aunque, hay registros de un 5to pokemon pero, el testigo que vio la escena no es confiable, no nos basaremos en eso. De momento solo cuenta con 4 pokemons.

—¿y cual es el plan? —intervino Diamond.

—si, díganos —secundó Pearl

—nos llegó esta carta… al correo… de mi casa

Los chicos asintieron, vieron con calma como Shelby -de unos 40 años y cabello azabache- sacaba la carta del sobre, desplegándolo en su totalidad, entonces los chicos pudieron leer claramente:

"_Aunque la manzana se vea saludable es posible que esté podrida por dentro._

_He escuchado que su pupilo, Dae, es el mejor policía que tiene en sus filas, pero yo solo veo que sea bueno en una sola cosa. Él le ha visto la cara de tonto a usted, oficial. Lo verá claro cuando vaya el viernes al lote de atrás del vendedor de bicis en Eterna City a la medianoche._

_No sé aburrirá, Sabe que no miento._

_Puede perseguirme todo lo que quiera, yo me divierto, pero sé que mi labor es digna y honorable, aunque usted no lo vea igual con sus ojos."_

Y Diamond en lo único que pensaba era sobre el cuantioso trabajo que debió ser cortar cada letra y unirla a otra para formar semejante carta tan larga ya que llenaba la hoja entera en sus dos caras. Solo de pensarlo le daba fatiga

—¿me dice que esta carta le llegó a su casa? —preguntó Platinum, levantándose denuevo de su lugar para arrebatarle el objeto de las manos.

—así es

—dice que no es la primera vez, ¿a qué se refiere? — preguntó Diamond

—que no es la primera vez que recibe una carta de él —contestó Platinum sin despegar la vista del escrito

Shelby se extrañó por la respuesta acertada —en efecto, no es la primera vez, no me siento muy orgulloso de eso

—¿puede saber de qué periódico ha sacado las letras? —

—imposible

—¿las cartas anteriores eran avisos sobre sucesos? —preguntó denuevo Berlitz

Shelby asintió, sentándose pesadamente en la silla que le habían asignado, se sentía con los nervios de punta así que le dio un sorbo a su café antes de contestar —si, unas 4. Pero entenderás que recibir estas cartas era algo fuera de lo común.

—¿él le advirtió sobre el puesto de vigía del mercado negro en Canalave City? —la chica ya se había hecho una idea mental sobre el tema.

—Si, lo hizo —los chicos se sorprendieron, aquello daba hincapié a muchas preguntas

—y aun así no pudieron atrapar a todos los involucrados de ese desastre, por Arceus… —Platinum suspiró

—llevé una pequeña unidad a revisar el lugar, debe entender que no puse especial atención en cartas anónimas que aparecían mágicamente en mi buzón, ¿Qué tal si era un bromista? No no, no podía simplemente llevar al escuadrón de la S.W.A.T hacia Canalave City sin un motivo en concreto, el protocolo es así señorita.

Era compresible, aquellas cartas no tenían remitente, la hoja era totalmente negra y los retazos de letras eran visibles sin problemas pudiéndose leer el contenido. De seguro si llegaba con esa carta extraña a sus superiores se reirían de Shelby por caer en bromas de críos.

—aquí menciona a un Tal "Dae" —cuestionó Diamond viendo sin mucho interés el asunto producto de su hambre

—Dae Tannen, es mi mejor agente, es un hombre de confianza, lo he entrenado yo desde que salió de la escuela de policía —Shelby hablaba con orgullo, aunque volvió a tomar sorbos de su café para proseguir, no encontrabas las fuerzas para proseguir su relato.

A su lado, su tranquilo Chimecho comenzó a emitir sonidos relajantes, queriendo que su entrenador se calmase —Gracias Chimecho, ya me siento mejor —el pokemon giró alegre en su lugar y volvió a levitar hacia Lax para seguir jugando con él —Esa es la cuestión, chicos. He venido solo hasta aquí, luego de tantas cartas que han sido acertadas, me dolería saber que esta también fuese real.

—¿por Dae? —preguntó Pearl

—Si… yo, no sabría como reaccionar si viese que lo que dice la carta es cierto, quiero a ese chico como si fuera mi hijo, él… no sería capaz de cometer delito alguno, yo lo sé

Diamond se levantó de su lugar posando su mano izquierda en el hombro del agente, sin el agente darse cuenta estaba apunto de llorar, Dia lo sintió

—entendemos que el caso es importante para usted, Agente Shelby —el policía asintió, al tiempo que frotaba sus ojos para eliminar cualquiera lagrima traicionera —aun no nos dice cuál es el plan.

—…. Este es el plan, nadie sabe que vine a pedirles ayuda, El enmascarado siempre aparece en la escena... —Las pocas personas que habían atrapado ese día en Canalave City había sido gracias al misterioso enmascarado, pero eso era algo que no podía decir en voz alta, dejaría muy mal a la policía. Tosió dos veces y continuo su monologo — ustedes irán encubierto, miraran el panorama y dependiendo de lo que se encuentren actuaran. Yo… quiero creer que no es cierto lo que dice la carta.

Los chicos asintieron

—Hoy es miércoles, será en dos días —comentó Pearl levantándose de su asiento, ya no podía estar mas sentado, aunque la conversación ya no le parecía como en principio.

—entonces se los encargo, confió en ustedes, salvadores de Sinnoh. —el agente Shelby se levantó de su lugar —si tengo nueva información se las haré llegar en una carta a usted señorita Berlitz, me será imposible volver a la mansión, quiero asegurarme que nadie me sigue ni nada por el estilo

—entiendo —dijo Platinum, se levantó de nuevo de su lugar para llevar a la salida de la habitación al invitado —puede contar con nosotros, entendemos su causa y su problemática.

—me retiro entonces, tengan buenas tardes.

Platinum volvió al centro de la habitación luego de darle indicaciones a Sebastián de llevar a Shelby a la salida.

—vayamos a la tienda de bicis a ver el área. —dijo Platinum rápidamente

—es buena idea, señorita —secundó Diamond —pero comamos primero

Sus amigos rieron por el comentario, Diamond nunca cambiaría a pesar del pasar del tiempo

—bueno, una pequeña merienda no será problema —opinó Platinum caminando hacia el comedor pensando en el sinfín de posibilidades que se habían abierto frente a ella… al fin su anhelo de conocer al enmascarado podría volverse realidad.

Luego de 4 años de los eventos que los hicieron conocerse y de múltiples aventuras, ellos seguían tan unidos como siempre. Sin secretos, sin peleas, sin adioses.

* * *

**Hola, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**No apareció el enmascarado en este capítulo, lo siento, pero tal vez aparezca en el siguiente.**

**Gracias por leer ~ me gustaría saber su opinión. No sean ****tímidos****.**


End file.
